Digiball
by Spectramon
Summary: Takato participates in the junior world championship baseball and he has to make sure Japan goes home with the victory.  But is he doing it for his country or for that girl who, along with his other friends, came along overseas?


Author notes: Well, this is my first fic. It is Rukato.

The Tamers are around 15 years old here, so let's say it is 2 years after the Parasimon incident.

Also I think that Terriermon is a dog bunny hybrid.

He still has the goggles, which is some kind of talisman for him or something.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters. These are owned by their creators. I do own the plot.

Please Read and Review, it can really help me to write better stories.

* * *

><p><strong>American Baseball field<strong>

**15.48 American Time**

"And next up is the new talent, Takato Matsuki! What do you think Bob, can this new player pull the Japanese baseball team in front again?"

"I have no idea Ted, the coach was surely exited while telling us his name, but none of us could understand a word of what he was saying!"

"Well, he sure has to prove himself here tonight. The finale of the junior world championship baseball is not something to take lightly, especially between these finalists."

With a bat in his hand and his goggles on his head, Takato Matsuki eyed the pitcher. This was his moment. All bases were taken and they were 3 points behind. They had 2 outs. It all came down on him now.

In the audience you could hear his friends cheer on him. "Takato, Takato, Takato!"

His partner, Guilmon, a red digital dinosaur, was waving his hands... I mean claws. "Go Takatomon, you owe me some bread!"

His best friend Henry Wong, a boy with blue hair and grey eyes, was silently watching, nodding to his friend he always cheers him on.

Henry also had his partner, Terriermon, a rabbit like Digimon, cream color with long ears with him. He was dressed up like a cheerleader, cheering Takato on. "Go get them Takatomon, give these cheeseheads something they will never forget!"

"Terriermon!" was the reply of his partner.

"Momentai Henroid." said the wise-cracking dog bunny.

Henry's little sister, Susie, was there with the same outfit as Terriermon, her partner, Lopmon, a chocolate like Terriermon with three horns, was mirroring Terriermon in his moves, but left the wise-cracking. "Go angry kid, go go!" was the only thing Suzie said as a cheer.

"I'm NOT angry!" could be heard all over the field.

"Come on Takato, you can easily take these wimps, you've beaten tougher guys!" said his secret crush Rika Nonaka, the red-haired tomboy with the purple eyes.

"Yeah, but he was always having Guilmon to do the tough work." was the intervening dog bunny again.

"Shut it rabbit!" was the annoyed reply.

Another cheerleader dressed creature was also cheering our favorite Gogglehead on, his white ears completely extracted in excitement. Yes, none other than the little creampuff loving Digimon Calumon was also there to watch the important game. "Go Takato, you can take them, culu, culu!"

His other friends, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri, were unable to come since they had other things to do, but they were watching him, he knew it.

The stress finally seemed to be completely forgotten because of his friends cheering him on.

A deep breath. Taking his position again since the pitcher was ready.

The ball in the glove. The ball was pulled backwards as a foot came into the air.

The whole stadium seemed to quiet down, only his friends could be heard in the distance.

Everything went slow-motion. The hand with the ball went forwards. The foot in the air coming down towards the home base for the extra speed. And the moment the ball leaves the hand, rushing towards the glove of the catcher with an incredible speed.

One last, deep breath. Eyes locked on the ball. Takato began to make a swing, but noticed a flaw in the way the ball was coming towards him and he stopped himself just in time as the ball went clearly on the outside of the base where it still landed in the glove of the catcher. No one of his team was able to steal a base. Ball.

1 ball, 0 strike, 2 down. The Netherlands - Japan: 5 - 2. Last inning.

The ball was thrown back to the pitcher, which walked back to his place to throw another ball.

And again the ball in the glove. Again the ball being pulled backwards and again the foot came into the air.

Again the hand with the ball went forwards, foot in the air coming down.

He knew he had to swing, their next player was the worst batter, but since he was such a great catcher, they still allowed him to play. The whole game was in his hands. If he knew to get at least his teammates at this plate, it would be alright.

These thoughts flashed in his mind as he saw the pitcher throw the ball again.

This was a good one, now just make contact and it was all good.

The ball was coming closer, closer and... swing!

Miss! "STRIKE!" was called by the umpire.

1 ball, 1 strike.

And this went on with another ball.

2 ball, 1 strike.

It was starting to get really exiting. Takato really had to swing and make at least 3 points with his teammates. Another ball was thrown. Takato decided not to swing, he thought it was too low.

"STRIKE!" was clearly called again by the umpire.

2 ball, 2 strike.

The tension was almost visible. Could this goggle wearing boy really bring the glory to Japan? It didn't look good.

The pitcher made another attempt at throwing, but because his foot came down wrong, he totally missed it.

3 ball, 2 strike.

"FULL COUNT!"

The pressure was on now. There was no room for errors now.

His throat was dry. The next ball wouldn't only mean winning or losing the finale in front of the world, it also meant whether he was going to ask her. 'If we win, I can ask her, if I lose, I'll never dare to look in her eyes again.'

He could see the pitcher looking in his eyes, trying to unnerve him. But he wouldn't let him. He had a mission, not for his country, not for his friends, just for him. Just for her.

The ball went backwards again. It was boring now, but it was also the most exciting moment of his life.

The ball began to make his way to the front of the pitcher.

And the ball was out of the hands of the pitcher, coming with great speed and accuracy towards its goal, the glove of the catcher, straight through the middle.

Takato tightened his muscles and began to make a swing.

_'No turning back now.'_ was the quick thought that went through his mind.

The ball came closer and closer, his bat speeding up to meet the ball.

* PING!*

The beautiful sound of bat meeting ball for a tiny moment and the ball was gone!

In a perfect line, the ball went a little up, just so the opponents couldn't reach it with jumping and it was a ball that went straight to the outer corners of the outfield.

Takato didn't waste a second. He made a mad dash to the first base, throwing the bat to the side.

A teammate was safe. 5-3.

The outfielders were almost at the spot where the ball landed. All of the Japanese runners pulled some extra speed, Takato Matsuki had to come in safe to win!

He ran with a corner to go to the second base, tipping the first base while doing so.

The outfielder had the ball and was turning around to make a big throw, straight to the infield.

Another teammate was safe at the home base. 5-4. One more point to at least make it a draw.

Takato was nearly at the second base and he saw the ball leaving the outfielder's hand.

He and his teammate made another extra sprint. 2 bases were full, the ball coming dangerously close to the infield. But Takato's teammate made another mad dash for the home plate. The ball was almost at the catcher's glove, but he had to jump to get it! The runner decided to go down and hit the dirt.

The grit could be seen as a dust cloud. Takato didn't waste another moment, this was his change to get to the third base. The catcher had the ball, coming down to tap the sliding Japanese, but he missed!

5-5!

The catcher saw that Takato was still running and decided to throw the ball to third base.

The ball was a little bit too high and Takato copied his teammate and made a slide for it.

Tap!

Foot met base. A fraction of a second later the glove with the ball met his side.

Dust settled.

"SAFE!" he did it. He made it draw, they could not lose anymore!

But now was the catcher of his team. Very nervous he stepped into place on the other side of the plate than Takato.

The coach tried to reassure him it would be okay, just contact would be enough.

The ball was thrown. And the hitter tried to bunt it! The ball still made contact with the bat, but it was not able to go very far.

Takato had to go, but he waited. His teammate looked in bewilderment at the ball, right in front of his feet and decided to run for it.

The catcher was not so quick this time and saw the ball too late. The Japanese kid was safe on the first base, glancing at Takato to watch his moves. And he made another dash for the second base!

The catcher decided to throw the ball to second base. Takato finally understood was his teammate was trying and he made the mad dash of his life.

_'She is waiting, she is waiting, I can't let her wait too long or I will be punched into the next week!' _was the thought that kept the goggle wearing boy going.

The second baseman saw it too late, but still decided to throw, he had no other choice!

However, the ball was too late and Takato made a jump to the home plate just as the catcher received the ball and turned around.

"SAFE! END OF GAME!" was the call of the umpire.

They had won. They had truly won! Japan was world champion junior baseball!

The whole audience burst into applause for the goggle wearing boy and his team.

Takato was however with his mind on other things_. 'Now I have to keep my promise, I hope she likes me back.'_

"Japan wins! Ladies and gentlemen, the young Takato Matsuki won the title for Japan! This is Bob Jefferson live from the world championship baseball."

Takato tried to go to his friends, but his team had other plans with him and the catcher. They were lifted into the air and the audience burst into an even bigger applause, cheering on the boy that made Japan world champion. He could see his friends cheering him on, even Renamon appeared and gave a nod and a smile!

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel<strong>

**20.05 American Time**

That night was the big party to celebrate the victory, just baseball players and coaches(and in Takato's case, his partner, for whom they had ordered a lot of bread).

Takato tried several times to escape and go look for his friends, but the team didn't want to hear it. The boy that saved the day had to stay. And so, the party kept going on the rest of the night, well, that is, until 11 o'clock. Takato had no other choice then to go with the party, even though he really wanted to be with his friends to celebrate the victory.

Of course Guilmon was the centre of attention with his childish comments and his addiction to bread.

* * *

><p><strong>Airplane America - Japan<strong>

**11.58**

The next morning was the day they made the trip back to Shinjuku.

After some problems with the security concerning Guilmon(they thought he might blow up the plane or something, or eat a passenger), they were still able to get on board in time.

Takato finally got the chance to go to his friends.

"Hey guys. Enjoyed the match yesterday?" said Takato with his trademark grin.

"Never, and I mean NEVER scare us like that again Gogglehead! Understand?" said Rika with a little smile.

"Sure Rika, but you it was not like I had any other choice right?" was the reply of the Gogglehead.

"This way I am sure it sticks in that head of yours. However, you also did a good job, so... congratulations Goggl... I mean Takato." said Rika with a wink to Takato.

"Wow! Hell must have frozen over. Rika is being nice to Takatomon!"

"Terriermon!"

"Momentai! Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same. Takato and Rika sitting in a tree..." however, he was never able to finish that sentence as both Rika and Takato gave him a glare that shut him up.

Takato was in the meantime blushing a deep crimson red from embarrassment.

He settled himself next to his friends and enjoyed the rest of the flight. Guilmon, Terriermon, and Calumon were on a secret mission to steal some more food.

Lopmon was in a conversation with Henry about things Takato didn't understand.

Suzie was sleeping, murmuring in her sleep about "Terriermon is Pwincess Pwetty Pants" which creeped Terriermon out when they were back from their mission.

Rika was listening to her music.

This was the way his friends were and he wouldn't want it any other way.

_'I'll ask her when we are back home.'_ was the last thought before Takato fell asleep. However his sleep was interrupted when his head met Rika's shoulder, which earned him a wake up slap.

This was the way things went for the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Nonaka residence<strong>

**12.26 Japanese Time**

*RING RING!*

"Argh, what now?" said an annoyed Rika as she picked up her phone.

"Hello?... Takato?... Sure, I'll be right there and don't make me wait!"

"Grandma, I'm going for a walk!" said Rika when she was putting on her shoes.

"Okay dear, but make sure you are back in time for dinner" was the answer of Seiko.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku Park<strong>

**12.54**

_'All right, calm down. You've defeated the D-Reaper, you saved Shinjuku from the Parasimon and you won the world championship baseball. Why is asking the girl you like then so hard?' those were the thoughts that went through our favorite goggle wearing Tamer's head._

He was sitting in concrete 'hideout' that he has used to hide Guilmon from his parents when he first got him. Now it was some sort of meeting place for the Tamers.

And there she was, her red hair almost shining because of the sun that was shining through the leaves, her violet eyes looking very curious. _'Why does he want to see me alone here?' _was the only thought that was going through her mind.

Takato saw her coming and his eyes lit up with excitement and nervousness. He could feel the sweat breaking out. This was his only chance and he had to take it, otherwise he would never have the courage to ask her again.

"Hey Rika!" was his greeting to the red-headed Tamer.

"Hey Goggles, what's up? Why did you want to meet me here?" was the reply.

"Well, I've got something to say to you and only you"' because Terriermon and Kazu wouldn't leave me alone for the rest of my life if they were here, not that I live much longer, but still.' he finished his sentence in his head.

"Sure. You want some info on how to beat Kazu with cards?"

What else could it be?

"No, you couldn't be more wrong. Listen, this is something that is really eating me up from the inside and I just have to tell it, but I want you to promise you won't laugh or scream or punch me, okay?" was the nervous reply.

_'What is going on here? Well, better play along if I want to find out.'_ was the thought of Rika.

"Okay, what is it you want to tell me? I won't do anything, I promise."

"Well, ever since the D-Reaper I thought I liked Jeri, but after the Parasimon incident my feelings were changing. I don't think I like Jeri anymore as more than a friend, especially after she turned me down. She said that she thinks I am nice, but I'm not her type. I think I like someone else." Takato was now blushing and he avoided eye contact with Rika.

_'What is he getting at? I don't get it.'_ was the ignorant thought of the redhead.

_'He couldn't like _me_, right? I mean, I'm always mean to him. Okay, I'm more violent towards the dimwit twins and Ryo than towards him, but still, he can't love me.'_

"Okay, spill it Gogglehead, who is this special person?" she really was curious now.

_'He actually looks so cute when he is embarrassed. Wait, did I just think of him as cute? What is wrong with me? I cannot like the Gogglehead, I mean, he is the Gogglehead.'_ were her thoughts.

_**'Are you sure that you don't like him? What's wrong with liking the Gogglehead?'**_ said a little voice in her head.

_'Well, it's just that... I don't know, he is always nice to me, even when I'm mean to him. He persisted in being my friend while I turned him down and he is just so nice. He was the first friend I've had, except for Renamon of course. Even if he had anything stupid about him, I couldn't care less with him, it suited him.' _ was her reply to herself.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by Takato who seemed to have enough courage to go on.

"To be completely honest, it is you Rika." was his answer.

Even though she sort of expected it, it still surprised her. _'Am I hearing this really right?'_

"I love you Rika Nonaka and I will always love you, even if you don't love me back."

_'So I'm not hearing things, he really likes me. But now my question is, do I love him back?'_

Memories of him and her together came to her mind as if it was trying to help her with this mystery.

The day in the tunnel when they were going to fight the D-Reaper.

That moment when she almost fell of Locomon and he refused to let go, even if that meant he could fall himself.

_'I think I do love him. Not because he saved my life, but because he is the first person that really wanted to be my friend so badly that he didn't care how I treated him. He helped me, made me stronger by showing that emotions are not a weakness, but a strength.'_

Takato was now looking to his feet, waiting for the blow that Rika would surely give him. But he was ready for it. He told his feelings and he felt relieved, no matter the consequences.

So what happened next was completely unexpected.

Rika put her hand under his chin to make him look her in the eyes. And in those eyes he saw no anger, no annoyance, but love and the little smile on her face finished it. For Takato, this was all he could ever dream of.

"I-I think I love you too Takato," was the unsure answer. This was all so new to her, showing her feelings like this, but she was not afraid since she acted towards the Gogglehead, _her_ Gogglehead.

END

* * *

><p>Okay, maybe there has to be some explanation.<p>

The fact that Takato could hear Suzie was because he was completely focused on his friends on that moment.

The memories from the season are indeed evidence of pure friendship, but Rika was thinking way further here, thinking it meant something. And the moment when the memory came didn't really help to make her realize it was just a sign of friendship.

Well, tell me what you think, tell me what I can improve about it so the next fic can be so much better than this one.


End file.
